captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Mutou
is a young girl who appears to be 17 years old, but her true age is unknown. She is the main female protagonist of Captain Earth. She appears to have a strange bond with the main character, Daichi Manatsu, and doesn't seem to be all entirely human. Hana was originally of the Royal Family of the Planetary Gears, known as the "Princess of Blume". Hana is a team member of the Intercept Faction's Midsummer's Knights and the pilot of the Flare Engine. During the event of Operation Summer, she pilots the Blume. Personality On the surface, Hana is a kind and sweet girl, who's never seen getting angry. However, when the need arises Hana has demonstrated she can become very serious and firm, and is capable of taking control of the situation around her with an air of authority. While her good nature appears to be genuine it is unclear if that is all there is to her. While Hana doesn't know much about the human world, she appears to be hiding something and is secretive about her own capabilities. It is shown that she lacks a nudity taboo when she walks over to Daichi, Teppei, and Akari while naked. Hana also appears to have a strange connection with Daichi Manatsu, as well as a love interest, and is close friends with Teppei and Akari. She also has an alien animal companion, known as Pitz, who she can communicate with. While Pitz is a blue squirrel, she finds him to be more of a companion than a pet. Appearance Hana has brown skin, bright blue eyes, and long black hair reaching down past her hips, with short bangs. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a young girl, especially her well-endowed breasts. She has been seen wearing a white dress with white sandals. During missions as one of the Midsummer's Knights, she wears a pink skin-tight flight-suit when piloting the Flare Engine. History Pre-Series When she was a child, Hana was discovered by Daichi and Teppei at the bottom of a seemingly abandoned building. Originally in some kind of stasis, Hana awakened when Daichi touched the force field she was contained in. Hana was in possession of a Livlaster at the time. After Daichi asked her to come out and play, the force field around Hana dispersed. After bringing her outside, the three children were discovered by the authorities and both Teppei and Hana were taken into custody. Present After Daichi becomes a Neoteny he is reunited with Hana and Teppei who are currently under the joint custody of Salty Dog and the Intercept Faction in charge of the Earth Engine. Hana remembers Daichi, but does not disclose any information as to how he become a Neoteny and how he gained possession of a new Livlaster. Skills and Abilities Livlaster: Hana was made specifically made by the royal family of the Planetary Gears so that she could use a Livlaster. Her Livlaster, the Blossom, is different then the ones used by Daichi and Teppei. Hana needs to "cock" her blaster before it is inserted into the Flare Engine and petal like flakes of energy are release after inserting. *'Summon: '''Like other Neoteny Hana has the ability to summon her Livlaster to her at any time. *'Shooting: According to Peter Westvillage, Hana had unable to fire the Blossom after she was discovered and globe was training Teppei to do so in her place. After she was captured by Moco's Moukouto Rabbit, she summons and fires the Blossom at her and Amara to protect and avenge Pitz (as well as Daichi and Teppei). *'''Ecdysis Mode: Ecdysis mode is an advanced stage of the Livlaster Blossom, taking Amara by surprise after Hana started to control the path of the beam mid-flight. Orgone Energy Manipulation: Hana was created using parts from the Planetary Gears' royal family and has thus shown powers similar to them such as being able to manipulate Orgone energy. Magic: Hana was taught magic by Akari. *'Belly Button Forte': It is originally a healing spell but because of Hana's dress it has the opposite affect. Trivia *Hana's appearance, after being taken over by Puck, resembles T-elos from Xenosaga. *Hana Mutou and Daichi Manatsu's seiyuu, Ai Kayano and Miyu Irino, have previously played two other people in love with each other, Menma and Jinta from Anohana. References Category:Captain Earth Characters Category:Female Category:Globe Category:Pilots Category:Neoteny